Episode 03 Hallow
This is the fourth episode in Season One, and the fourth episode of the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode 02 Transformation Next Episode: Episode 04 Murder Plot It's the Week of Halloween..... Max walks through the park where his grandmother and so many others were killed. He hears something and turns around to see a ghost, a clearly dead girl who tells him “Anders killed me” then fades away. Claudia and Tanner finish their date, he kisses her goodnight and walks around the corner where Leon attacks and chokes him. Just then a vampire Nicky jumps out, and throws Tanner into a wall, and attacks Leon, Leon pushes Nicky away and Nicky runs. Later, Claudia meets Dale at the company banquet hall, Dale tells Claudia he need her to run the Halloween Ball in Forest Hills this year, the paper will be there, and the mayor. He tells her he wants no supernatural stuff going on. Max walks into the Doyle Home and meets Amelia. Max tells her about the ghost and she tells him she thinks that amazing. He asks her what she is up to, and she tells him she is leaving to meet up with a new coven in town. She hugs him and leaves, Max walks into the living room and sees Andie again, Andie says “He is after you too” Leon tells Anders about a wild and vampirik Nicky, Anders gets pissed and says he is sick of this vampire clean up crap and to get rid of the problem. Amelia and Tia come by to help set up decorations for the ball, Claudia uses her super strength to put up a disco ball, and her super speed to string the lights. Tia and Amelia use magic to make the lanterns float. Afterward, The three girls go inside and meet up with a new coven. Jonas the leader, steps forward and introduces himself, Lisa and Tannis. They suggest a ritual to celebrate the pagan Samhain. Max visits Lady and, he goes to ask her about the ghost and she says she hears someone. Lady says she hears his mother Claire. Suddenly, Claire appears to both of them, Max is shocked to see his mom. Claire tells Lady and Max that there is a demon after him, named Anders, and this same demon killed Andie, the witch ghost. Claire also states Anders is the demon that owned Alistar's crest. Max asks her why she left him, but she tells him not to worry, and to run away, not to face Anders. Max asks why and she tells him that Anders will bring out the darkness in him. Max starts to cry and Claire disappears, Lady tells Max it will be ok. Tannis walks home that night through the park, Nicky bites her from behind then snaps her neck. The next day, Claudia starts the Halloween party, it looks amazing and a sweet rock band called Depths is playing. Soon everyone starts to arrive, Max arrives and meets up with a big group, Amelia, Tia, Tanner, Jonas and Dale are all there. Lisa joins them and tells them about Tannis's death, everyone is shocked. Max looks up and sees Andie, standing in the rafters, she waves for him to join her. Max gets up and excuses himself. Max arrives up on the roof, and sees An die, she tells him he must kill Anders and Max says he wont do it, if he does he could be over taken by darkness and he won't risk it. Andie says “Then everyone you love will die” then disappears. At the Ball, Nicky appears on the stage and bites a band member and kills him. Everyone run screaming as he starts attacking people. He snaps Lisa's neck, and is able to bite Tia but she kicks him in the balls and is able to get away, as Max walks back inside on the balcony. Dale is able to get Amelia, Tia, Jonas and a hurt Tanner outside the hall. Claudia stands and waits for Max, the two look at Nicky who just finished draining a patron. Claudia and Max face Nicky, Claudia attacks him but he throws her into a staircase. Max then uses his power the exorcise Nicky until he falls over dead. Afterwards Dale tells Claudia he hates this magic and vampire stuff. Leon tells Anders that Nicky is dead. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Tia Gomez Claudia De Luca Anders Tanner Leon Nicky Lady Andie Claire Doyle Jonas Lisa Tannis Castle Category:Episodes Category:Season One